Could Have Sworn
by jumpstart my heart
Summary: Quick Phoenix/Edgeworth oneshot.  Phoenix feels "weird" and Edgeworth is acting "weird" and fluff ensues.  Rated T for some slight swearing near the end.


He had just invited me to his office after the trial today, very professionally of course, and one thing led to another. In fact, I couldn't even remember exactly what had happened. My head was absolutely spinning. Miles Edgeworth, _the _Miles Edgeworth, had his head on my shoulder and my fingers were combing through his impossibly soft hair. I kept feeling a silly pang of guilt as I stroked his hair. It was so neatly styled I almost felt wrong for touching it. But I was completely dazed by him just being there that my hand was moving of its own accord.

It was ridiculous how starstruck I was. It was like shaking hands with your favorite celebrity. You're in line to meet them, and everything you want to say is carefully planned out in your head. You're going to play it cool. But when you actually _see _them, everything you _didn't _want to say spills out of your mouth and you end up feeling like a total idiot. Multiply all the butterflies in your stomach and awkward things you say by about fifty and add the fact I have weird _feelings _about this guy and that's what I'm feeling. If my heart beat any faster I swear it would explode.

Edgeworth seemed as calm as ever, yet he seemed so _vulnerable_. His cheek rested on my shoulder, and his knees were drawn up against his body. He looked like a small child curled up against me for comfort. Not a cold-hearted prosecutor. This wasn't Edgeworth; it was _Miles_.

His breathing was quiet and even. With his eyes closed, I had no idea if he was still awake but I kept stroking his hair. Suddenly, I felt him shift a little, slightly pulling me out of my daze. He pushed himself so that he was sitting upright and his head left my shoulder. I pulled my hand away from him and sat it carefully on my lap. Edgeworth- Miles, I corrected myself- stifled a yawn, then his eyes locked on to mine and I was completely frozen.

In court his eyes shone like a wolf's, but that single look he gave me was like a timid stray dog's. I felt my face turn hot and red under his eyes.

"Th-thanks. Phoenix." He nodded slightly and stood up. I sat there, mezmerized, unable to move. He seemed to regain his composure. "I'll be driving you home then? I apologize for keeping you so late."

I somehow managed to stand as he moved to pull his shoes back on. I grabbed his jacket for him off the couch and my body moved on autopilot again. I helped him into his jacket, _like he couldn't do it on his own, stupid. _I mentally slapped myself. But I swore I saw him blush, just slightly. _Probably just the lighting, stupid_.

I followed him quietly to the end of the hallway, where he opened the door to the staircase.

"You can take the elevator, if you'd like."

Dammit, why couldn't I talk? There was a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. I just shook my head and trailed silently behind him down the stairs. I couldn't take the elevator and leave Edgeworth to walk down the stairs all alone. I just _couldn't_. That would be rude, right?

I was perfectly content behind Edgeworth, watching the back of his head bob down the stairs. Perfectly content. And then somehow, he was walking beside me, which made my head start spinning again. Still not saying anything, his fingers laced through mine. My heart skipped a beat. My head was spinning so fast I thought he was _trying _to make me fall down the stairs. I held his hand tightly in mine and I thought I saw just the faintest smile tug at his lips.

"Is something bothering you, Wright? You've barely spoken all night." Edgeworth's low voice sent chills down my back. We had sat the whole car ride so far in silence and I had been happy to stare out the window at the street lights blurring past. But now Edgeworth had to say something. He had to say something so that I could freeze up and feel weird that I couldn't talk to my best friend because I felt _weird _about him.

"Phoenix?"

And then feel even _weirder _when I sat there thinking about it and he noticed I was being _weird._

"N-no. I'm fine," I half-mumbled into my collar. _We're almost to my apartment. Just a few more minutes._

I couldn't stop staring at the city lights reflecting off his silver hair, in his eyes, on his skin. He squinted slightly at the road as he drove. My eyes wouldn't leave his face and I begged him in my head not to notice me slowly falling in lo-

_Stop that_. I wouldn't let my mind finish that thought. _I am not in love with him. He's my friend_.

I wished my body would stop going on autopilot.

I forced the hum of the tires on the road to hypnotize my eyes away from Edgeworth.

I hastily unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I was unpleasantly greeted by frigid air. I mumbled a 'goodbye' to Edgeworth and slid out of his car, ready to get away to my apartment.

I was at my apartment door, staring blankly at the lock. I'd lost my key. I rubbed my temples, retracing my steps. Every scenario led back to Edgeworth's office. I'd left my fucking key in Edgeworth's office. I turned my head as I heard shuffling footsteps behind me, dragging on the carpet. And who else would it be but the magenta clad, silver-haired prosecutor?

"I believe you lost this?" He held up my apartment key. "By the time I'd gotten inside, you were already in the elevator..."

He trailed off, probably noticing I wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"Edge- _Miles_, this has been driving me crazy all day. You've been acting..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "...strange. Not yourself."

"I could say the same about you, Phoenix." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I just wanted to say thanks?"

_Best friends don't say thanks by holding hands and cuddling_, is what I wanted to say. Instead I stepped closer to him and laced our fingers together again. Dammit. My mind was still doing things without me telling it to again. Edgeworth definitely blushed this time, as I was close enough to feel his hot breath against my face. The butterflies were back in my stomach and I felt like I was going to pass out I was so nervous.

When Edgeworth made no attempt to move away, I found my face getting closer to his. Dammit dammit dammit, what am I doing? Our lips met and I just gave up. I melted into the kiss, and any thought in my head that I didn't want this to happen completely dissolved. I wanted this to happen with every fiber of my being. Edgeworth's lips seemed so delicate against mine as he hesitantly kissed me back. When we broke apart there was a genuine smile on his face. I hugged him tightly, slowly breathing in his scent.

"You're welcome, I guess?" I said as I felt Edgeworth's arms wrap around me. I could have sworn he was crying.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it! i wrote this at 2 AM and im terrible at proofreading things when im so tired. i spellchecked, but please point out any weird grammar things i might have screwed up!


End file.
